


A Knife Proposal

by Love_Psycho



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Courtship Habits Of Stupid Boyfriends, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So he pulled a knife on you and you asked him to marry you?!”</p>
<p>Or Misaki and Saruhiko are a world of their own still.</p>
<p>And Kusanagi really, really needs a drink.</p>
<p>Has a companion in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7418959">Celebrating</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knife Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! To those who have been following me for other things, I'm guessing you didn't expect this fandom.
> 
> Unless you read my notes and realized I got into the fandom awhile back.
> 
> Anyways, consider this a oneshot I'm starting with for getting into K Project. There will be more once ICD is done. Well, might be other oneshots before then, but multi-chaptered stuff will come after that. This is a silly one. I'll do more interesting stuff later.

Kusanagi nearly drops the glass he's cleaning as Misaki enters the bar HOMRA to the sound of tinkling bells. He's not the only one surprised, every other person here shocked by Misaki's appearance. Even Mikoto turns at the sudden silence to see what is going on.

Misaki looks a complete wreck. His outfit is half trashed, his red jacket completely gone while his beanie looks charred and his sweater is ripped up. His green cargo pants look like they were also torn off and then shoved back on. The only things in any good condition, from what Kusanagi can see, is Misaki's watch and the skateboard that is ever present under his arm.

But none of that is why everyone is staring at Misaki. The reason everyone stares is, despite looking like he came out the complete loser of a brawl, Misaki is beaming. He is smiling so much and with such fervour one expects birds to start singing and a rainbow to appear around him.

It is honestly creepy.

Misaki's skateboard clatters as it sets it down and he drifts over to the bar, still smiling. Kusanagi starts twitching somewhat. Anna lifts one of her marbles to her eye and stares at Yata through it.

“Kusanagi, can I have a drink?” Misaki says, sounding so cheerful everyone practically jumps in their seat. The only ones looking unruffled are Mikoto, Tatara, and Anna. Tatara is starting to mimic Misaki's smile, while Mikoto gives off the air of being satisfied by something.

“Why?” Kusanagi asks, fingers itching for a cigarette. Up close, he can see the blood from a now bandaged wound on Misaki's sweater. It's still fresh too.

“Cause I wanna celebrate!” Misaki says cheerfully. “That's what you do when you get engaged, right?”

There is dead silence from that pronouncement. Dead, complete silence.

Kusanagi drops his glass, the sound of it breaking literally shattering the silence.

Mikoto grunts. “Congratulations Yata.”

Misaki beams. “Thanks Mikoto-san! So, drink?”

* * *

“Wait...wait...Yata-san...you...you got engaged?” Kamamoto manages to just get out, squeaking a bit at the end.

Misaki turns to him, blinks, then nods. “Yup. So, drink?” Misaki turns back to Kusanagi, a hopeful expression on his face.

“A...amazing!” Chitose finally gets out, slowly starting to grin. “Our Yata-kun got engaged...I never thought the virgin could pull it off!”

“Who the hell you calling a virgin!?” Misaki snaps, but it's more on automatic. He's still smiling so much that he can't really be angry. Tatara has his camera out and is focusing solely on the happy Misaki.

“So, you asked someone to marry you...” Tatara says thoughtfully. “Then why are you all messed up?”

“Because we were fighting before.” Misaki answers, as if it's obvious.

Tatara's grin gets wider, while everyone else is now staring at Misaki like he's crazy again.

Kusanagi looks up from staring at the broken glass. “What...do you mean? Wait a minute...who did you ask to marry you?”

Misaki gives a slow blink. “Saruhiko. He said yes too.” Misaki sounds so damn proud there.

Chitose falls down with a loud banging sound, making Dewa let out a concerned cry as he fails to catch his now passed out from shock friend.

“Un. 'Bought time.” Is all Mikoto says about it, reaching for a cigarette and lighting it with his aura. “So how'd it go?”

“He stabbed me and then I asked if he wanted to marry me.” Misaki says, as if that explains anything.

“Misaki is happy.” Anna says softly. “He glows. That's good. Misaki should be happy.”

Misaki blushes slightly, rubbing the back of his head. “So uh...can I get that drink now?”

“No!” Kusanagi's voice sounds a bit more high-pitched than usual but who can blame him? Even as the rest turn to stare at him, they aren't surprised. “That does not explain how you ended up engaged to Fushimi!”

“Maa, maaa!” Tatara giggles a bit as he waves his free hand. “It's something that was coming for a long time.”

“Yes, but in what world is the proper response to getting stabbed being to ask for their hand in marriage?!” Kusanagi demands, slamming his hands on the bar and making everything rattle. Misaki jumps at the intense look he is now throwing at him. “Yata-chan, explain. Now!”

Misaki blushes a deeper red. “Well uh...you probably don't...want to actually know--”

“Yes I do!” Kusanagi's declaration is echoed by the others. Misaki turns to stare at the group and slowly realizes that only Tatara, Mikoto, and Anna aren't freaking out over this.

He sighs and shakes his head. “Fine, fine! But you asked. So...”

* * *

_Several hours ago..._

Misaki rolls down the street on his skateboard, moving idly through the crowd until he gets to a clearer spot. He slows down as he comes to a park and, after a check of his watch, he turns to roll into it, stopping by leaning back and kicking up his board.

The park is full of greenery, the scent of flowers being carried on the wind, but for some reason this park is currently empty. Maybe it's because the main attraction of the park is a play-structure, and today most kids are in school. The fact it's past a rather busy area followed by a somewhat deserted zone maybe also has a say.

Misaki likes that though. “Gah...work sucked.” Misaki sighs, half sliding down to sit on the nearby park bench. Leaning back, Misaki takes in a deep breath of fresh air. “Stupid boss. Stupid customers...”

Misaki lifts up his watch and hits the PDA function button. Scrolling through it, he finds his newest paycheck and sighs again. “Gah...I wonder if this is even worth it.” He frowns at the money he just got. It's just enough to hit this month's rent and he's going to have to be careful about what he buys for the next week with what he's saved up.

“Fuck. Maybe I should find a better job.” Misaki lets his arm fall back and lifts his head, looking around the park.

And that's when he sees him. Fushimi Saruhiko. Right here and now.

“What the--” Misaki chokes on his own words as Saruhiko turns and sees him. A slow, creepy smile starts to spread across his ~~best~~ ex friend's face.

“Mi... _sa_...kiii. I didn't expect you here.” Saruhiko steps towards him, slowly, as Misaki scrambles up off the park bench and takes a fighting stance.

“What the hell! What are you...” Misaki stops, frowning. Saruhiko looks paler than normal, and his hands are twitching. There's also something in his gaze, something hidden, that strikes Misaki as wrong and makes his stomach churn. “Saruhiko...are you okay?”

“What is it Miii-saa-kii...?” Saruhiko sneers. “You concerned for me~?”

A part of Misaki wants to say “hell no!” but looking at the strangely weary gaze Misaki can see barely hidden by that crazy smile, he instead says, “Well duh. You look like shit Saru.”

Saruhiko blinks, losing control of his expression for a brief moment and showing something incredibly vulnerable. Then he brings it back up and pulls out a knife. “Oh? Shit huh...I'm pretty sure shit looks like that oh so precious HOMRA of yours...what, still bragging about HOMRA pride and the like? No one cares about that except you, Mii...saaaa...kiiiii!”

Misaki just dodges the first blow, diving for his skateboard and kicking off on it, slamming into Saruhiko with his red aura up. “Argh! Whatever! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get you dumb monkey!”

* * *

Misaki and Saruhiko's fight starts as usual, with red and blue auras clashing, Misaki's fists going for Saruhiko while he avoids his knives and sword.

But it doesn't feel like normal. There is something new in it, something that sends a strange shiver down Misaki's spine. Meeting Saruhiko's gaze, Misaki notices something like relief or even a small sign of relaxation there.

_'So fighting me makes him calm again?'_ Misaki snorts a bit at that thought, but doesn't deny that it looks true. Saruhiko had previously looked completely lost and even sick, but now his skin is starting to return to his – relatively – more healthy and normal tone and that wild, lost look is fading beneath one of absolute glee and even joy.

_'Is it always like that?'_ Misaki wonders, dodging another blow and returning with another one. _'Does Saruhiko always do that?'_

Thinking back, in between dodging slashes of Saruhiko's sword, Misaki slowly realizes that _is_ true. Whenever Saruhiko is in pain of some sort, he seeks out Misaki and provokes him into a fight. By the end, win or lose, Saruhiko leaves in a better mood that before.

_'It's like he's relying on me still...'_ That thought sends a strange burr of warmth into Misaki's chest, making him shiver again but this time, the shiver feels different. Pleasant almost.

Misaki pauses in the battle to meet Saruhiko's gaze, sees his _smile_ , and can feel the matching grin on his face. _'I rely on him too...it's easy to just let go of anything bad with Saruhiko...'_

Misaki's thoughts take a strange turn then, as a dodge from another blow makes him watch as Saruhiko's hair moves, eyes drawn to his pale skin and the smile on his face. And, a part of Misaki that has long kept quiet out of fear, shyly perks up with the thought that Saruhiko got very handsome.

_'Yeah. He did.'_ Misaki only has a moment to wonder at that sudden, strange thought before a knife finally hits its mark. “Fuck!” Misaki falls down, taking Saruhiko with him, and they pause there, Saruhiko still with his hand on the knife and Misaki with a hand on Saruhiko's collar while gritting his teeth in pain.

His eyes somehow fall on Saruhiko's lips before flicking back up to Saruhiko's eyes. There is something strange in them, a heat that makes Misaki swallow. For a moment, Misaki tries to think through it but...

_'...But I'm the idiot right?'_ Misaki thinks wryly, before pulling down on Saruhiko's collar and pressing their lips together.

It's awkward, mostly because Saruhiko obviously didn't see it coming, but Misaki holds some of the blame for not having any real idea how to kiss a person. But it's also warm, sending tingles from his lips to the rest of his body and when they finally part, Misaki is feeling somewhat breathless, excited even more than in the fight.

Misaki looks up and meets Saruhiko's dark blue eyes, the fear and the joy in them, and smiles. “Hey? Marry me?”

Saruhiko blinks. “You...” He stares at Misaki for the longest time, as if he's looking for something. Misaki doesn't move, continues to meet Saruhiko's gaze. At least partially so he doesn't dislodge the knife in his shoulder, though he knows for sure it's not in a dangerous part that will leave him out of serious activity for weeks at best.

It never is.

Saruhiko slowly, shyly smiles. The kind of smile Misaki hasn't seen in a long time. “Yes.”

Their lips meet again and this time the kiss is less awkward, but no less warm.

* * *

There is silence in the bar, as Misaki's story finally comes to a close. He's blushing a bit at what he had to admit to, but is still smiling.

Silently, Kusanagi starts pulling down various bottles and a glass.

“I...am completely lost.” Kamamoto admits, letting his head drop with a muffled bang on the bar counter. “I give up on understand you two...”

“Hey, what does that mean!?” Misaki demands, starting to lose some of his cheer and irritation colouring his voice.

“Kamamoto is right...” Eric shakes his head. “Stupid chihuahua...that is definitely not normal.”

“Shut up!” Misaki snaps back, then perks up as a glass is set on the bar counter next to him. “Oh, awesome! Thanks Kusanagi-san!”

“Wait--” Kusanagi doesn't manager more than that before Misaki is downing the glass in one go. “That was for me...” He droops, glancing over at the now empty bottle of high proof alcohol that he really wanted to use right now.

“How strong is that drink Izumo?” Mikoto asks, waving a hand in front of Misaki's face. He doesn't seem to notice and his grin is back. So is his blush and a closer inspection reveals his eyes are now glassy.

“Oh dear...” Tatara says through his giggles, just as Misaki turns and _glomps_ Mikoto. The Red King, to his credit, manages to keep a straight face even as Misaki starts to babble incomprehensible things.

* * *

Saruhiko focuses intently on the screen in front of him, tapping away at the keys and focusing on finishing the report for the most recent mess of a mission.

Two dead, five badly injured...and the injured children. That had sent something unpleasant through Saruhiko's body, so unpleasant that he left for a long walk instead of heading back to headquarters.

And, like usual, somehow Saruhiko found his footsteps leading him to Misaki whenever he was troubled. There is probably something to be said about his uncanny ability to find Misaki whenever troubled.

Also typical was the fight that broke out. But what wasn't typical...

Unseen to Saruhiko, his lips quirk into a smile. It's the fifth in ten minutes something that has not gone unnoticed by his co-workers. Hidaka in particular keeps glancing over at him, a small, soft smile on his face at the very concept of Saruhiko being happy.

Others, like Doumyoji, are more terrified at whatever could make _Fushimi Saruhiko_ happy.

Eventually the curiosity becomes too much and Hidaka stands, walking over to Saruhiko's station. “Hey.”

Dragged out of his work, Saruhiko looks up and frowns at the sight of Hidaka standing over him. “What is it?”

Hidaka ignores his rude tone and leans in, resting a hand on Saruhiko's desk. “You've been smiling for the last ten minutes and I know that the last mission for you really sucked. So what happened to put you in a good mood Fushimi-kun?”

Saruhiko stares at him, considering snapping at him to go away, but a strange urge rises in him and a smile slowly forms on his face. “I got engaged.”

Since everyone had been trying, and failing, to be discreet as they listened in on Hidaka's conversation with Saruhiko, as soon as those words reached their ears there was a small pause and then,

“SAY WHAT?!”

Saruhiko can't help but be amused by how shocked Hidaka looks right now. He doesn't move his gaze from Hidaka's face, but from the sounds around him he knows the rest are shocked too. “Yes.”

Hidaka blinks rapidly, then a big grin slowly forms on his face. “Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady!?”

“Misaki.” Saruhiko says flatly, turning back to work on his report.

“Misaki that's a nice...wait, isn't the only Misaki you know HOMRA's _Yatagarasu_!?” Hidaka squeaks the last out.

“Yes.” Saruhiko answers bluntly, frowning a bit at the report in front of him.

“YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO THE GUY YOU'VE STABBED REPEATEDLY?!” Hidaka yells.

Saruhiko sighs, turning back to Hidaka and levelling a glare at him. “What of it?”

“Normally you don't get married to people you stab...” Doumyoji notes, staring at Saruhiko as if he's some kind of fascinating bug. To Saruhiko irritation, everyone is looking at him like he's crazy.

“So? He asked me.” Saruhiko says flatly, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

Doumyoji collapses with a thud at that point, Kamo missing the catch because he's too busy gawking at Saruhiko.

“Re-really...?” Hidaka manages to get out. At Saruhiko's grunt of confirmation, Hidaka briefly looks more lost, then gamefully manages to get a reign on his confusion and mixed emotions. “Well...congratulations still.”

“....” Saruhiko doesn't answer him back, instead turning back to finally finish his report. He just managed to get out the last words when a new, more dreaded voice, rings out in the silence. Hidaka mouths a bad word at the very sight of one Munakata Reisi proving he was listening in with a smirk on his face.

“So...Fushimi-kun is engaged, hm?” Reisi's glasses glint in the light as he steps out of his own office and into the shared office of the core, elite group of Scepter 4. “That is most impressive. I had thought it would take you two longer than that. Almost a shame the timing though. But truly that is something worth celebrating. We should have a party and...”

Reisi continues on this vein, somehow remaining oblivious as the growing horror on the rest of the Blues's faces, while Saruhiko gets stiffer and stiffer the more he goes on. Doumyoji wakes up at this point and promptly lets out a terrified shriek as he realizes Reisi is in a “let's-go-out-and-do-a-bonding-experience” mood.

Reisi's droning voice is interrupted by the sound of Saruhiko's PDA going off. Doing his best to hide his look of relief, Saruhiko quickly answers it. “Fushimi.”

“Aah! Good so this _is_ your number.” Saruhiko twitches, wondering if it is a good idea to answer the phone to _Totsuka Tatara_ of all people. “Good, good...Fushimi-kun, we have a small problem and considering the circumstances it would be best if you come here.”

“What is it?” Saruhiko asks quickly.

“Well, Kusanagi-san really needed a stiff drink for some reason at hearing about your engagement to our Yata-kun – congratulations by the way – and Yata-kun took it for the drink he requests so--”

Totsuka's voice is interrupted by a loud thud and the frantic cry of “Yataaa-saaaan!” from Kamamoto. “Oh dear...”

“Misaki's drunk isn't he?” Saruhiko clicks his tongue, annoyed, then turns to his report. Deciding it is good enough, he sends it to Reisi's address and stands. “I'll be there soon enough. Please...keep him under control.”

“Will do!” Totsuka says cheerfully. “Oh and Fushimi-kun?”

“Hm?” Saruhiko pauses in the hallway, having walked past Reisi before he could say or do anything else, the door shutting behind him with a quiet clink.

“King says he's happy you two finally did it. Though I think it's because he won the bet!” Totsuka says cheerfully, then adds in an exaggerated lament, “Now I owe him! So does Munakata too if I remember right...”

Saruhiko stalls at that. “What?”

“See you at the bar Fushimi-kun!” The last thing Saruhiko hears before the dial tone is another crashing sound and the rumbling voice of Suoh Mikoto.

Saruhiko stares out in front of him, then shakes his head, clicking his tongue, before marching down the halls, heading to the parking lot and planning on borrowing one of the more normal cars.

Once again, he fails to notice the smile on his face.

Not that it matters.

Though it might considering the condition he finds his new fiancé in due to the ineptitude of the HOMRA members who are still half-brain dead of the news of the engagement...

...on the other hand, a clingy, giddy with joy Misaki is certainly a treat. Especially when the kiss he pulls him into manages to make the majority of HOMRA pass out from shock.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any thoughts, know I adore comments. First one in this fandom, so feedback is appreciated.
> 
> (also, tomorrow IS my birthday. Uh, forgot with all the stress and pain and money problems...also, getting two awesome gifts early)


End file.
